


Uneven Shapes

by ToastedMarshmallows



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedMarshmallows/pseuds/ToastedMarshmallows
Summary: When an unusual boy approaches Oharano with a drawing, he is immediately turned off by his presence. Hours later, they meet again. Oharano tries to dismiss the situation at first, but ultimately comes to acknowledge Ogi. He's not as bad as he initially thought.------------------Prompt: You've been sketching me for half an hour now, and just shuffled up to hand me the finished product and it's TERRIBLE but you just wanted an excuse to talk to me. | alloftheprompts.tumblr.com





	Uneven Shapes

“Ta-da, It’s you! I drew it myself!” An unusual, crazy-haired boy jumped out of nowhere, shoving a notebook at Oharano’s face. He was loud, much too loud for the young student who sat outside waiting for his friends.

Oharano glanced at the drawing, not that it could really be called that. It was more like a messy array of uneven shapes on paper, with a poor attempt at shading in between. The thing looked nothing like him. Seriously. A child with with their first pack of crayons could do a much better job.

“Do you like it?” The boy asked.

Oharano looked up at him. “Sorry, do I know you?” He spoke in his most careless tone. He wasn’t in the mood for this sort of thing today.

“I’m Ogi Yoichi! 18 years old. Major, kinesiology!” He grinned. “I was on my way to class when I saw you sitting here...” The tiresome words kept flowing.

Oharano looked down at his phone. Although he, Iwashimizu, and Gion roomed together, they always woke up at different times. Being the early bird that he was, that usually meant waiting on the other two whenever they planned anything. Today that was a study session. Ten minutes had already passed since Iwashimizu said they were leaving the dorm.

“So, what’s your name?” 

The boy, Togi or whatever, was apparently insistent on harassing him. Oharano sighed.

“I don’t give out personal information.”

“What? But I told you so much...” Ogi frowned momentarily until he remembered the notebook in his hand. “Hey, did you like my drawing of you?? I can do more if you want me to!”

Oharano avoided direct eye contact with the, once again, upbeat student.

“It’s a drawing,” he said.

“And??”

“Okay.” There was brief silence.

He felt his phone buzz and immediately slid his thumb across the screen. After several messages to Iwashimizu asking what was taking them so long, he finally received one back. A single message stating they were at the library already, and asking where he was. He didn’t bother with a proper response, and instead typed a simple “k” before pressing send.

“-Should I make your nose a little higher? What do you think?”

Oharano grabbed his bag, ignoring Ogi’s eager attempts to improve his so-called drawing. “I’m leaving now.” he said. “Don’t follow me, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

He, Gion, and Iwashimizu left the library around five-thirty, studying nearly seven hours. It had been busier than usual due to mid-term exams.

“All that reading made me hungry!” Gion shouted. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“Like what?” Iwashimizu looked around, slightly worried. Like them, a lot of students were leaving now.

“I don’t know, something filling with a lot of meat...Barbecue sounds good, actually.” He looked up at Iwashimizu. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s dinner time,” Oharano said, not having to look twice to know what the tallest of the three was thinking. Though it wasn’t quite word for word. There was a hint of sarcasm in his response. “ Everyone is going to be getting barbecue. Hurry up and choose something else, unless you feel like starving.” 

“I wouldn’t say starve, but, uh, something like that,” he frowned.

Gion crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Nothing else sounds good though!”

“I’m sure there’s someplace we can eat that's not as busy,” Iwashimizu assured.

“Yeah? Like where?”

“Like…-”

“Off campus.” Oharano glanced at both of them. He then took out his phone to indicate he was done being a part of the conversation.

“Off campus sounds good, I guess.” Gion lowered his arms, placing his hands in his front pockets. “As long as it’s not too far.”

“I know the perfect place then.”  

  


The countertop was still sticky when Oharano slid his finger across it despite it being freshly wiped. He rubbed his hand off on his jacket, scrunching up his nose a bit. Iwashimizu’s friend, Miyuki, who worked at the ramen shop they decided on going to, tossed the wet towel he used over his shoulder and went around the counter to the register.

“You guys would have been waiting hours,” he laughed when Iwashimizu told him how Gion originally wanted bbq.

Iwashimizu smiled. “You’re not as busy as I thought you’d be.”

“Our rush hour tends to be a little later.” He pressed a few buttons on the screen. “So, what do you feel like eating?” he asked.

Gion slammed the Daily Special’s menu he had been reading down and shouted “I want this with a beef bowl, and a side of croquettes!”

Miyuki stared wide-eyed at him. “Yes, sir!” he playfully shouted back and put in the order. His hand paused for a moment. “Ah, wait. I should have the new guy do this. Hold on a minute.” He turned towards the kitchen.

“Ogi!”  

The excitable individual came running out from the back, a carrot and knife in hand. “What, what? Do we have customers?!” he asked.  

Miyuki nodded, instructing him to practice using the register. As he showed him how to clear an order, Oharano glared off to the side. They should have just went with the barbecue, he thought.

 

“It’s you!” The boy suddenly grinned. Everyone turned to where he was looking.

“Do you two know each other?” Miyuki asked.

Ogi reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “We started talking this morning. Do you want to see the progress I’ve made? I’ve been working on it all day!” He told Oharano.  

Oharano furrowed his brows. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Th-the drawing, from earlier!” Ogi quickly unfolded it and showed him.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Seriously, you don’t remember?” His excitement lowered.

Gion reached over the counter and plucked the paper out of Ogi’s hands. “What’s it a picture of?”

“A jellyfish attacking some kind of shark, I think.” Iwashimizu peered down at it.

Miyuki pulled the drawing in his direction. “You’re wrong, Sumiaki. Those are feelers,” he said. “It’s an alien getting ready to invade earth.”

“I don’t see it.” Gion tilted his head.

Oharano grew slightly annoyed at their ongoing attempt to make sense of the drawing. He glanced towards Ogi in his endeavor to escape the situation, finding the normally upbeat boy in an increasingly gloom state of mind.

“Stop it,” he said, and took the drawing away. “You’re being careless.”

He folded it in half and picked the Daily Special’s menu up off the counter.

“I want the spicy ramen with soft-boiled egg, please. And can you put the egg on the side?”

Ogi jolted out of his depression. And Oharano quickly reminded Gion about his being hungry. As soon as the others realized they were there to eat, he went to the bathroom.

 

In the stall, he opened up the drawing he still held. Although it was an accident, Gion, Iwashimizu, and Miyuki not even realizing what was happening, Oharano had a certain dislike towards people getting put down. If you try, then the effort is worth it, he had always believed. Ogi’s drawing was crap, but he did work hard on it.

He looked closely at the picture. An alien and jellyfish? They were both wrong, he mused. It was more like an odd shaped cat sitting on a loaf of bread, if anything. Or, maybe, perhaps, it was a drawing of him. He squinted hard at, and little by little, the awkward shapes came together.

 

He bumped into Ogi outside the bathroom. Ogi looking to be on his way to taking drinks to their table.

“Here,” he said, and handed the drawing back. It took a moment for him to accept it. Oharano sighed a short second later.

“You like how it turned out, don’t you? Then take it. No one else’s opinion matters. You tried your best and it shows,” he said. “So forget about the whole thing.”

Ogi’s eyes grew big and watery. “Do you really mean that? You’re not just saying it to be nice?! Does this mean you like it?!!”

Oharano’s eyebrow twitched. How could one person change moods so suddenly?

“I’m not really interested in art,” he mumbled with discontent.

“Then what do you like??” Ogi asked with urgency.

In that moment, Oharano noticed the determination in his face. He had approached him without knowing who he was, and drew a picture in hopes of impressing him. Given his plan didn’t work, there was something about his ability to remain positive and keep trying that he found relatively attractive.

“Can I change my order to a hard-boiled egg?” Oharano asked instead.

Ogi lit up with glee. “Sure! Do you want anything else?”

“No,” he responded, and gazed at him slightly. “I’m good for now.”


End file.
